


what ever happened to the rain

by blackkitty9



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Wizarding World, the fault in our stars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when he walked into the bookstore with elegance and said " a book on metaphors please" at first i didn't understand  but i know better now. i know now that i can still be with him soon. very soon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	what ever happened to the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/gifts).



> an epilogue to the book in hazels point of view

he walked into the bookstore when i first met him and he didn't stare at my oxegen cart like everyone else to him it seemed as though he saw these kind of things everyday. but now we've done so much together and he's gone. but don't worry i'm with him now but then i was distraught and i fell into depression again and then finally i died too just yesterday it was horrid seeing that eveyone was saying cheesey sentences to my parents. it all disgusted me but now i have a sister. even though she can't see me she knows i'm here she's 3 days old now mum and dad will explain when she's older "hey" says a voice behind me augustus was standing there  
"hey" i replied "okay" "okay"


End file.
